Bittersweet
by susurrodeviento
Summary: Summary- Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-_ Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS_

Chapter 1

Miré la hora de mi reloj aburrida, el examen de Literatura ya lo había terminado hace rato, pero quería repasarlo por última vez. Finalmente me rendí y me levanté para entregarlo, por mucho que lo mirase no veía posibles fallos, así que decidí entregarlo.

Al salir del aula del examen sentí cómo toda la presión a la que me había sometido para los exámenes se diluía, y solté un largo suspiro de alivio. Fuera del aula, a mi pesar, había alguna gente que ya había salido también del examen y que buscaba desesperada entre los apuntes para ver si sus respuestas eran correctas. Decidí ignorárlos y dirigirme a mi piso, el cual compartía con Alice y con Ángela, dos de mis grandes compañeras en en instituto. Alice siempre había sido amiga mía, desde los tres años, gracias a nuestras madres, pero a Angela la había conocido un día por casualidad en la biblioteca del instituto. Ambas estudiábamos la misma carrera, debido a nuestra pasión por la lectura y por escribir, pero Alice estaba estudiando diseño de moda, ya que era lo que siempre le había apasionado y lo que, por cierto, se le daba muy bien. Si, envidia cochina se le puede llamar, ella con el talento que tenía ya había recibido ofertas ( si, increíble) sin haber acabado ni siquiera de estudiar, yo en cambio lo de ser escritora lo veía difícil, tal vez me dedicase a ser correctora o editora de libros, o como últimas opciones profesora de literatura( lo cual me horrorizaba) o bibliotecaria.

Llegué caminando al piso bastante pronto, ya que iba a buen paso y también porque se encontraba cerca de nuestras facultades. Tan pronto llegué al portale puse a rebuscar en busca de mis llaves dentro del bolso, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya me habían abierto el portal, era Alice, que me miraba sonriendo, como si yo fuese un payaso de circo. Le miré alzando una ceja.

-¿ Qué?- le pregunté mirándola mal.

Alice se rió divertida.

-Nada, sólo que te vi llegar al portal, te quedaste media hora mirándolo, y ahora mientras buscabas en el bolso te has pasado otra media hora ahí plantada. Y a parte llevo un rato mirándote a ver si te dabas cuenta de que estaba aquí, pero nada...- dijo riéndose todavía- ¡Ay, Bella... Tú siempre en tu mundo!

-Exagerada...Acabo de llegar y no me he quedado plantada delante de la puerta- contesté con tono falsamente ofendido- Tal vez lo del bolso sea verdad, pero no hace falta que inventes.

-Cierto, tú sola te las apañas para que la gente piense que vives permanentemente en el mundo de yupi.

Bufé y opté por ignorála, le encantaba meterse con mi apreciado don de abstracción (si, estoy intentando no parecer demasiado patética, ¿pasa algo?). Alice por su parte comenzó a subir las escaleras con un trote gracioso que la hacía ver más infantil de lo que ya era y parecía, dejándome a mí sola, plantada todavía en el portal. Cuando me espabilé a mi misma comencé a subir también, encontrándome ya la puerta de nuestro pequeño y bonito apartamento ya abierta. Iba a echar de menos este sitio durante el verano. A pesar de ser pequeño tenía toques de cada una, y todo estaba muy bien organizado, por lo que cabía todo a la perfección, sin parecer agobiante.

Tan pronto entré me encontré con Alice saltando en medio del salón, cosa rara, ( si, sarcasmo) pero esta vez parecía que su entusiasmo tenía algo que ver con su teléfono. Me imaginé que sería algo de su querido Jazz, novio con el que llevaba desde los 17, es decir, casi 5 años. Aún así, me digné a preguntarle:

-Alice.. ¿qué pasa?

Ella me miró con ojos brillantes y respondió:

-¡Vienen a buscarnos Jazz, Emmet, Rose , Carlisle y Esme!- dijo entusiasmada.

Emmet era hermano de Alice, cabe aclarar. Carlisle y Esme los padres de Alice;Jazz su novio, y Rose la hermana de su novio que a su vez era novia del suyo ( con este razonamiento me he hecho un esguince cerebral). Hacía tanto que no los veía que yo también me puse histérica a saltar con ella.

-¡ Venga, vete a recoger!- dijo palmeándome el trasero- ¡ Yo tengo que arreglarame para mi Jazz!- dijo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su cuarto y casi-enterrándose en en armario.

Si no conociese a Alice desde hace tanto tiempo probablemente me habría asombrado de que quisiese cambiar de ropa estando ya perfecta con su vestido verde oscuro, también me habría asombrado del hecho de que quisiese arreglar para su novio cuando ya lo había visto ese mismo día, ya que Jazz estaba también en la universidad, sólo que un tanto alejado de nosotras, (él estudiaba psicología) pero ya me había acostrumbrado. También me habría asombrado del hecho de que quisiese arreglar para su novio cuando ya lo había visto ese mismo día, ya que Jazz estaba también en la universidad, sólo que un tanto alejado de nosotras, él estudiaba psicología.

- ¡ Tu intenta ponerte algo decente!- me gritó desde las profundidades de su armario.

Opté por ignorárla, mis vaqueros pitillo y mi camiseta negra no tenían nada de malo. Pese a eso, me dirigí a mi habitación , aún me quedaban por recoger unas pocas cosas antes de marcharnos.

Ángela se había ido el día anterior con Ben, su novio , el cual acababa de conocer hace unos meses, pero con él que parecía haber estado toda la vida.

Metí en mi mochila los últimos libros que me quedaban por ahí desperdigados, el cepillo de dientes, el del pelo, la cartera y el móvil. Cerré todas las maletas y empecé a llevarlas hacia el salón. Ya estaba todo recogido.

Alice seguía poniéndose fantástica, así que me senté en el sillón rojo del salón. Casi antes de que mi culo tocase el sofá sonó el interfono. Corrí a cogerlo y pregunté:

-¿ Quién es?

-Carteroooo- escuché a través del altavoz. Era una voz desafinada a más no poder y ridículamente aguda. Me quedé asombrada. El cartero no tenía semejante voz ¿ Le habría pasado algo? Unas sonoras carcajadas muy del planeta de los seres como Emmet corrigieron mi hipótesis.

-¡Emmet!- respondí- ¿Cuándo podrás ser normal?- pregunté casi retóricamente. En el fondo no quería que cambiase, la vida no sería tan chistosa...

-Pues no lo sé..., hija mía, no lo sé...- dijo alargando las palabras y suspirando , como si estuviese realmente decepcionado ,pero sin conseguirlo.

Le abrí el portal pulsando el botón a la vez que rodaba los ojos. En el fondo lo echaba de menos.

Unos pocos minutos después me encontraba aplastada por los enormes brazos de Emmet y escuchando las risas de los demás. Al separarme me encontré con que Alice había llegado ya y estaba colgada del cuello de Jasper. Sonreí dulcemente, pensando en lo adorables que eran, y a la vez deseando poder encontrar algo así, lo máximo que había tenido por novio había sido con 4 años, y el muy desgraciado me dejó por otra niña que tenía botes de témpera para dedos (todavía no lo había superado). Cuando lo soltó ( tuve que tirale de los brazos) lo abracé yo también, después a Rosalie, y por último a Carlisle y a Esme, a quienes quería como si fuesen mis segundos padres.

Bajamos todo, y lo subimos a los maleteros del coche. Y nos subimos en los tres coches que había repartiéndonos, yo con Carlisle y Esme, y Alice con Jazz , y Emmet con Rose.

Me desperté sobresaltada, entre rudios de música y risas. Al parecer me había quedado dormida en el coche con el cansancio de los exámenes. Me sobé los ojos para despertarme.

-Bella- dijo Esme entre risas- Al fin despiertas. Se ve que no te has sentado bien tanto estrés...

-No, la verdad es que no...- dije riéndome también. Me paré un momento, recordándo un cosa.- Esme, ¿cómo está Charlie?

Mi padre se había casado por segunda vez tras estar casi 20 años sin salir con nadie. La verdad es que estaba muy contenta. Se había casado con una mujer que había conocido en uno de sus viajes de pesca, se llamaba Elisa, se veía que la quería mucho y que ella a él también.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que hacía tantos años que no lo veía tan contento que me alegra muchísimo que la haya encontrado. Eso me lleva a recordar que han ido de viaje unos días a la costa, me imagino que te habrá avisado, y como no queremos que te quedes en casa sola queremos que te vengas.

-Oh- sabía que Charlie estaba de viaje, pero a mi me daba igual quedarme sola- No hacía falta que os molestaseis...

-Bobadas mujer- intervino Carlisle- Si no Alice se nos escapará para verte y nos dejará sin ver a nuestra pequeñita.. aunque sólo sea por eso ven...- puso ojitos de cachorrito mojado a través del retrovisor.

Me reí de su cara, era igual que la que ponía Alice cuando me quería llevar a comprar ropa nueva.

-Vale, vale..- dije haciéndome la derrotada. Realmente me encantaba estar en su casa, pero tampoco me gustaba abusar de su hospitalidad, ya eran bastantes en su casa.

Me fijé en ese momento en que casi estábamos a las puertas de Forks, de vuelta en casa. Cuánto he debido de dormir, dios mío. El resto del camino me dediqué a preguntarles cosas sobre Forks a Carlisle y a Esme, qué había pasado en mi ausencia, qué había pasado en sus trabajos, a cuantas enfermeras había defraudado Carlisle diciendo que estaba casado... Lo normal.

Llegamos al poco rato, y aparcamos junto a la casa de los padres de Alice ( cuando fuese rica me compraría una igual... si, soy una ilusa), la cual era enorme, blanca por fuera y estaba situada alrededor de un bosquecillo, junto a un río. El interior también era fascinante, y no sólo por su elegancia, sino también por su toque hogareño, conseguido con paredes en tonos cálidos , su chimenea o sus flores estratégicamente colocadas. La madre de Alice era una fantástica decoradora, era un lástima que no se dedicase a ello. En cambio tenía una tienda de antigüedades en la que vendía todo tipo de objetos antiguos, desde cuadros a vasijas, muebles o incluso partituras de música.

Tan pronto me bajé del coche y me dispuse a bajar las cosas del maletero , ya tenía a la pequeña Alice ( sí, es sólo unos cuantos centímetros más baja que yo, pero con eso me llega para sentirme más alta) colgada de mis hombros riendo alegremente. La verdad es que nunca entendí de dónde saca semejante energía y buen humor. La miré sonriendo cuando vi que volvía junto a su Jazz para ayudarle con sus cosas ( que eran el maletero lleno y los asientos de atrás del coche).

Suspiré y me dirigí, ya con mis maletas ( algunas me las había cogido Carlisle), en dirección a la puerta de la casa, que ya se encontraba abierta por Emmet. Al entrar vi que se encontraba dando saltos frente a la tele porque ya había empezado el último partido de la liga de baseball ( si , lo de saltar debe ser cosa de familia). Rose ya se encontraba sentada en en sillón más grande, mirándose sus uñas pintadas de rojo, ya acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su novio.

-Emmet- habló Carlisle- ¿ no te han enseñado a qué ayudes cuando la gente lo necesita?- dijo señalando mis maletas y las de Alice.

-¡Ups!- exclamó Emmet- Lo siento, la emoción del momento y esas cosas...

-Claro, claro...- respuso Carlise irónicamente- Pues venga, ya puedes empezar.

Entre todos subimos nuestras cosas, las mías sólo llevaron un viaje entre todos, pero las de Alice necesitaron varios más. Coloqué todo en la enorme habitación que compartía con Alice, que era 5 veces la mía, y sin colocar nada bajé de nuevo, ya que pronto sería hora de cenar y quería ayudar a Carlisle y a Esme a prepararla. Éstos se turnaban para hacer la cena, porque tanto Emmet como Alice eran desastres andantes en la cocina.

Buscando a Esme me encontré con que estaba hablando por teléfono, completamente emocionada como no la veía hace mucho, moviendo mucho las manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Decidí ir al salón mientras esperaba a que Esme terminará su conversación.

Quince minutos más tarde, justo cuando estaban echando Dexter en la tele, aparecío Esme, que sonreía radiante.

-¡Carlisle, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jazz!- llamó sabiendo que estaban en el jardín y que desde allí le oirían.

Emmet entró corriendo con cara de velocidad, y más tarde, a paso de personas normales entraron el resto.

-Chicos, tengo que anunciaros algo- comenzó- No sé si lo recordaréis, pero va a venir un chico que hace mucho tiempo que no véis, se va a mudar de nuevo. ¿ Recordáis a Edward? ¿Aquel pequeño niño adorable de ojos verdes? ¡Pues vendrá mañana!

Mi mundo se calló a mis pies. Edward. La persona con la que la había cagado más en mi vida. Cuando teníamos 4 años, apareció por el vencidario un niño nuevo que los vecinos de al lado de la casa de Esme cuidaban mientras no se le encontraba un familiar o una posible familia de adopción, yo como casi me pasaba la vida aquí también lo conocí. Lo que no sabía de aquella era justamente eso, que era huérfano y que no tenía familia. Un día Esme lo había traído a casa, y por su culpa, mi madre y ella me había mandado quedarme en casa sin poder ir a un cumpleaños al que deseaba realmente ir para poder cuidarlo y que nos hiciésemos amigos. Yo al estar tan enfadada por no poder ir y porque no me prestaron atención en todo el día, tan pronto lo ví sólo le reclamé que dejáse de robarme a mi mamá y a la mamá de Alice, que era un roba padres y que seguro que tenía que hacerlo porque ninguno lo quería. Si, realmente fueron barbaridades, pero no sabía de su situación, y seguramente un niño normal no hubiese reaccionado así, pero Edward me miró ,con aquellos ojos verdes tan grandes y tristes que todavía recuerdo, como si le hubiese pegado una patada en el estómago, con lágrimas formándosele en los ojos y salió corriendo de la casa. Tan pronto me enteré de lo que le pasaba ya que mi madre y la de Alice me preguntaron dónde estaba y tuve que confesar, me sentí horrible, y no sólo por el reagño que me dieron , sino por lo que le había dicho. Lo busqué deseperada ese día, y al siguiente, pero Edward ya se había ido. Años después también traté de localizarlo, porque sus padres no sólo había muerto, sino que habían sido asesinados, y eso me hacía que la conciencia me corroyese, pero no lo encontré.

Pese a que tenía unas ganas enormes de hablar con él y disculparme también tenía un miedo horrible a que no me perdonase, y lo peor no tenía tiempo para mentalizarme, ¡vendría mañana!.

**Esta es mi primera historia, asi que criticad todo lo que podáis, tanto para bien como para mal, que si no vale la pena, no la continuaré. Espero vuestro reviews, aunque sólo sea para decirme: **

**Besos pillos!**

**Susurrodeviento**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se encontraba en la cama tapada hasta la nariz. La cena, se la había pasado intentando parecer normal- cosa que nunca era, pero dejémoslo así- pero la verdad es que me encontraba en una especie de ataque de histeria. Tenía un terrible debate interno en el que la parte pesismista frente a la optimista iba ganando la primera. _ Te odia. No te perdonará. Se alejará como si tuvieses la peste. Llegará, me verá y saldrá con las maletas por la puerta. _Todo esto se repetía con una voz fantámagórica dentro de mi cabea, una y otra vez. A veces tener imaginación es definitivamente malo.

Me cambié de postura de nuevo, llegando a la vez . Bueno, me dije a mi misma firmemente, que sea lo que tenga que ser. No vale de nada torturarse, mañana se verá todo.

Anunciaba el despertador. Y seguía sin dormir, se ve que no tengo poder ni sobre mi misma. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Cuando me vi en el espejo poco más y me da un infarto. _Bien, otra razón más para que huya de mi parecer un gremlin que ha comido después de las doce._ Pasé a ducharme. _Oh, como adoraba esa ducha... Esta Esme sabía como hacer una casa. _Cuando salí me sentía totalmente relajada, los chorritos del hidromasaje eran una marabilla. _No penséis mal, pervertidas._

Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación, dónde me vestí tranquilamente. Cogí de nuevo unos vaqueros, que Alice tanto detestaba y yo tanto adoraba. Me planteé el ponerme una camiseta que me solía poner bastante que tenía el símbolo de irritante con esto mismo escrito debajo. Pero creo que no era muy buena para la ocasión. Miré una que tenía un gnomo de jardín y que me había comprado por dos razones: mi adoración por la película Amèlie y por que me recordaba a Alice ( ella era más hada o duende que gnomo, pero bueno... da igual.) Me decidí por ella.

Volví de nuevo al baño, dónde me peine evitando lo posible mirar mi cara de búho en el espejo. Mi reloj de pulsera marcaba ya las 7.30 y pese a que era muy temprano decidí bajar a desayudar, ya que la noche anterior con los nervios que tenía apenas había comido. La escalera era de caracol, y siempre me tentaba a intentar bajar por la barandilla, tal y cómo hacía Emmet, pero sabía que los riesgos no eran lo mío, y tampoco tenía demasiada suerte.

Ya me había olvidado bastante del tema de Edward, había conseguido relajarme, _por fin,_asi que iba silbando la canción de la peli de Blancanieves hacia la cocina cuando... _- grité mentalmente.¡ No puede ser!_ Al parecer muy mental no había sido, porque Carlisle, Esme y un tío ultramegasuper( me falta el cachi) guapo cuyo nombre era EDWARD ( sí Edward) se giraron a verme. Esme alzó una ceja, y yo la miré cual psicótica recién salida del psiquiátrico con las manos aferradas a la cara. Tan pronto me di cuenta de todo esto, me di una bofetada mental. _Si intentas arreglarlo no vas por buen camino, me _dijo mi patético cerebro. Controlé los músculos de mi cara intentando que formaran una sonrisa ( que seguramente daría mucho miedo), me quité las manos de la cara y respiré profundamente intentado sacar valor. Pero cuando miré a Edward de nuevo se me fue todo el que tenía. No sólo por el hecho de que osiblemente me odiase, si no porque, joder, sólo me toca a mi cagarla con un tio que parece un modelo. Esto dificultaba las cosas. No era precisamente una chica hechada para delante, ni siquiera para hacer amigos.

Esme que vio que tenía el cuerpo, y el cerebro paralizado, cogió a Edward de la mano y tiró de él hacia mi. Esmeeee! No! Grité en mi cabeza.

Mira , Bella- me dijo sonriendo- éste es Edward.

Me salió una risilla nerviosa que no pude controlar, pero por no dejra mal a Esme al menos, a mi ya me había puesto en ridículo, intenté saludarlo de nuevo. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con su cara y me topé con aquellos ojos verdes que todavía recordaba, pero que , en contra de lo que esperaba, no postraban ni odio, ni furia ni siquiera alegría, eran los mismos que vi al última vez que le vi. Ojos tristes.

Ehh... ehhh.. ¨ho- hola- teartamudeé. Alzando la mano para que la estrechara a modo de saludo.

El la cogió y y la apretó suavemente para soltarla casi al instante.

hola- dijo en voz baja. Se apartó de vi dándome la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Carlisle.

Entre el toque de su mano y su dulce voz, me había quedado totalmente paralizada, bajé la mano, que todavía seguía en el aire y miré a Esme, que para mi sorpresa miraba a Edward con una mirada melancólica. Era muy raro verla así. Pero no era de extrañar, pese a estar embobada en los ojos de Edward me había fijado en que no había sonreído, ni una sola vez. Creo que esto me va a costar más de lo que pensaba. Aunque al menos te habla, me recordó mi cerebro. Cierto, cierto, tuve que autoadmitirme.

Esme- le dije en voz baja- ¿ estás bien?

Ohh- dijo volviéndose hacia mi- Claro, claro.- dijo recuperándo su sonrisa.

Edward se encontraba en el jardín, desde la cocina podía verlo. Apenas había llegado era cierto, y tal vez no se sintiese cómodo, pero a los cinco minutos de llegar ya había buscado algo a su aire. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de madera que Esme tenía en el jardín, con las piernas apoyadas en el banco para poder poner su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, que se podía ver a través de sus vaqueros rotos. No vestía como los chicos que normalmente me gustaban, ya que llevaba esos pantalones rotos y una sudadera negra, pero no podía negar que le quedaba genial. Tal vez le quedase bien todo al muy... (ohhh, si, ataque de envidia cochina).

Dejé de mirarlo y terminé de hacer mi desayuno justo en el momento en el que el torbellino Alice entraba por la cocina arrasando el lugar. Saltó sobre mi como era habitual, y trató de robarme un cacho de tostada, también como era habitual, pero en ese momento su mirada se fijo en la ventada y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Edward pese a estar de espaldas y a haber cambiando físicamente en lo que respecta a su estatura y a sus rasgos marcados, ya de adulto, tenía algo que todavía lo hacía inconfundible, su pelo cobrizo, que llamaba terriblemente la atención. Y yo parecía no ser la única que lo notase porque al instante Alice corría hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

Oh, no. ¡Se lo que va a hacer, que no lo haga! Pero ya estaba encima de Edward abrazándolo.

Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. es más corto que el anterior, pero si los hago así actualizaré antes. Muchísmas gracias a quienes comentaron y a las alertas y favoritos. Gracias a -DuLce aMoR- ,Dakota Potter y a kxprii .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el desarrollo de la historia a mi cabeza…xD

**Summary**- Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS

Capítulo 3

Me quedé paralizada, como en las películas, que parece que le das al botón de ralentizar y todo va a una velocidad anormalmente lenta. Ante mis ojos veía como Alice se acercaba cada vez más, y más a Edward hasta llegar y saltarle encima. En mi cabeza sonó la alarma de desastre. Bien, es cierto que no conozco a Edward, pero en mi cabeza se desarrollaban ya todo tipo de respuestas fatídicas al placaje que la acababa de hacer Alice. Primero, la miraría de forma asesina, la tiraría al suelo, cogería sus cosas y se iría. Dos, le soltaría toda clase de insultos. Tres, huiría como ratón perseguido por gato y se agacharía en su habitación. Edward a primera impresión me dio la sensación de que no es lo que se dice precisamente una persona a la que le guste sociabilizar, y que tampoco le gustaba que le molestasen….

-Hoooola- gritó Alice, todavía abrazándolo- ¿Eres Edward, no? Si, claro, con ese pelo cómo no vas a ser… ¿Sabías que tenía unas ganas tremendas de verte? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Te lo has pasado bien? ¿Estarás aquí todas las vacaciones? ¡Dios! ¡Quiero que seas mi mejor amigo!

Todo esto fue dicho a una velocidad que a veces solía hacerme plantear dudas hacerca de la naturaleza de Alice… ¿sería de otro planeta y por eso no necesitaba respirar entre frase y frase?¿ o tal vez desayunaba redbull a escondidas? Era una de mis dudas existenciales. Y otra cosa, ¿qué persona te pregunta eso sin conocerte de nada? Sólo ella.

Edward parecía que iba a optar por unirse a mi club de análisis y experimentación con Alice, porque su cara era un total poema. La miraba con los ojos totalmente abierto y con la boca ligeramente abierta. _Qué mono_…sus manos, que había sujetado a Alice instintivamente por la cintura tanto como para evitar que ésta cayera y en principio, me imagino, para evitar que se le echase encima. Edward parpadeó un par de veces más, como si esperase que la pequeña duende Alice no fuese real…_Si, a veces es difícil de creer…_

Alice alzó su pequeña mano y la pasó por delante de la cara de Edward, cómo si intentase sacarlo del shock… y al parecer funcionó.

-Ho- hola...- contestó Edward todavía desconcertado.

Alice abrió su boca son asombro y puso una especie de cara entre pez y persona.

-Ohh, qué voz más bonita.. Y también muy guapo, aunque de estilo… bueno, se podría mejorar, no sé ¿no te gustan más las camisas? Estoy diseñando una línea de ropa en mi facultad, y me encantaría que fueras mi modelo… Sí sería genial. Bueno, si quieres puedes ir así, te da un aire de no sé… Sí, creo que en el fondo me ha empezado a gustar…Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes Edward? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Tienes novia?

En este momento, hasta yo estaba alucinada. Alice solía cogerle confianza a la gente, y en general era habladora hasta con las paredes, pero lo que hoy veían mis ojos eran algo incluso anormal en ella. Estaba dudando en llamar a super Jasper, el único que la podía calmar, pero me llevé una sorpresa. Edward pareció relajarse, -si relajarse ¿ quién es capaz de relajarse con Alice?- de la tensión que se le veía desde que había llegado y le miró con lo que parecía ser el intento de una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por lo de la voz, y no no quiero ser modelo. No , no me gustan las camisas y estudio Bellas Artes y tengo 19. ¿Te vale?

Debo decir que me quedé asombrada, no me imaginaba que le fuese a contestar, eso si, me había fijado en que había "olvidado" contestar la última pregunta. A saber… Supiré y cómo vi que ya no había peligro volví a la cocina de nuevo, pero desde allí volví a mirar por la ventana. Jamás lo admitiría ante Alice pero ahora me moría de envidia por lo que había logrado. Ni siquiera Esme y Carlisle habían conseguido eso. Por la ventana vi que Alice se había sentado y hablaba animadamente con Edward, aunque no se podía decir que conversaban, porque la que hablaba era únicamente Alice de nuevo. Edward volvía a tener la misma cara que le había visto al principio, como una especie de máscara, aunque parecía escuchar atentamente lo que Alice le decía.

Decidí dejar de mirar, o definitivamente obligaría a Alice a que me enseñara sus trucos o me moriría de envidia. Me senté en el mostrador de la cocina y seguí desayunando tranquilamente. Cuando acabé recogí mi taza y la metí en el lavaplatos.

Inconscientemente miré de nuevo por la ventana, pero me sorprendí al ver que allí sólo estaba Alice, que permanecía en el banco dando la espalda a la ventana. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia allí, para saber a dónde se había ido Edward de repente. Cuando al fin le pude ver la cara no podía describir exactamente qué mostraba. Parecía como si estuviese pensando en algo de vida o muerte.

-¿Alice?

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo poniéndose de pie de repente y asustándome a mí en el proceso- Conseguiré que Edward sea mi amigo cueste lo que cueste.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿ Y eso por qué? Si ni siquiera has hablado 10 minutos con él… No te puede caer bien ya…

-Claro que sí, se ve que en el fondo es simpático… Además, no sé si es mi impresión, pero creo que no le iría nada mal tener una nueva amiga como yo.

-¿ Y no deberías haber empezado ya con tu "fantástico" plan?- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Si…- en ese momento le cambió la cara y pasó a ser una algo triste- pero… creo que me he pasado preguntándole cosas y lo he molestado…

-¿Se ha enfadado contigo?- le pregunté totalmente extrañada. Alice era pesada, es cierto, pero era tan adorable que le solías perdonar sus ataques de hiperactividad y locura.

-Noo…Se ha puesto triste, o lo he decepcionado o algo así no sé… sé que de rrepente se le ha puesto la cara como más tensa, cuando he mencionado que tal con Alec y Jane, sus padres de ahora…Tal vez me he emocionado de más… Pero es que como veía que se estaba animando un poco con la conversación supuse que a lo mejor me contaba, como cuando éramos pequeños, aquellos días antes de que se fuera… La verdad es que fue uno de los mejores amigos que recuerdo haber tenido, supongo que me olvidé de que ahora no es como antes…

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien como era posible que Alice se sintiese tan unida a una persona que a penas conocía, y no de ahora, si no ya de hace años. Ni siquiera de pequeños había estado tanto tiempo juntos como para estar tan unidos, pero recuerdo perfectamente una conversación que tuve con ella, en la que hablábamos de tonterías sobre novios y mejores amigos, y recuerdo que ella había mencionado a Edward. Se le veía algo entristecida, así que intenté consolarla:

-Venga, Alice, no te desanimes, se ve que él te sigue apreciando, supongo que debes intentar que te vuelva a coger confianza poco a poco…A mi ni siquiera me ha hablado, bueno, excepto un hola- dije intentando poner una sonrisa convincente.

Alice me miró comprensivamente, ella sabía lo mucho que me culpaba por lo de Edward, aunque ella siempre se empeñaba en que no era para tanto, pero entendía que yo necesitaba disculparme, por absurdo que pudiera parecer tantos años después, y el hecho de que me ignorase no facilitaba las cosas.

-Tranquila Bella, por lo que he visto no es culpa tuya, Edward no es el mismo de antes… No sé si es por timidez o porque simplemente no se siente a gusto con la gente, pero se ve que le va a costar hacerse amigo nuestro… Pero…- dijo alzando un dedo como si esperase un donuts del cielo, y poniéndo una mueca graciosa- Lo hará, si hace falta lo encierro hasta que recapacite. Y será mi modelo.

Empecé a reirme, a veces Alice se le iba demasiado la cabeza. Pero esperaba que esta vez sus raras predicciones de bruja Lola se cumpliesen, como solía pasar, porque realmente deseaba ser su amiga.

Aquí de nuevo… Me he fijado que el anterior capítulo, con las prisas y todo eso se me olvidó poner todo, desde el disclaimer hasta el summary hasta que yo soy la autora…xD Y también hay montones de faltas… Bueno, aquí el siguiente cap. Espero vuestras opiniones, aunque he de admitir que este capítulo lo escribí sin muchas ganas porque no se me ocurría nada, así muy bien no está...xDD

Gracias a:

_**RebEeca CullEn**__** , **_**Vladislav **_**,**_**CherryTwihart **_**,**_**SensualCandyDoll **_**,**_**CherryTwihart **_**,**_**kxprii**** , shalicia Cullen por vuestros ón si me olvido de alguien  
**

_Susurrodeviento_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS

**Capítulo 4**

Alice había decidido ir de compras, y yo, ilusa de mi, pensando que todavía seguía desanimada, decidí unirme y acompañarla a mi pesar. Dejaría que me probase todos los absurdos vestidos que quisiera. Pero tan pronto acepté la locomotora Alice se desató.

-¡Rooose!- gritaba por el teléfono que agarraba con el hombro y la cabeza para dejar las manos libres y ocuparlas en llenar su bolso- Bellita ha accedido a ir de compras, prepárate, si, si, llévala… noo, Emmet va a estorbar, que no venga…. Si, tienes razón, nos puede llevar las bolsas…Pero entonces que venga Jazzy, y así vamos al cine… ¿Edward?- dijo parando de meter cosas en el bolso- Uhm… No sé si querrá venir… Si… ya sé que lo quieres conocer, pero no sé…

Yo la miraba sentada en el sillón de su enorme habitación de la que, pese a ser enorme y tener suficientemente sitio para compartir, me habían cambiado. Generalmente cuando me quedaba en casa de Alice me quedaba en su habitación, pero esta última vez, en contra de mis expectativas, me habían dicho que me habían preparado una para mí. La habitación, a pesar de ser sólo para invitados estaba decorada de la misma forma en la que se decoraría una habitación para cualquier miembro de la casa, es decir, no era de esas habitaciones típicamente impersonales que se solían hacer con un armario, una cama y un par de cosas más, si no que había cuadros pintados por la propia Esme , figuritas, fotografías de los miembros de la familia… Daba la sensación de que hasta vivía alguien en esa habitación. La de Alice por su puesto, estaba decorada por ella misma, pese a que en un principio la hubiese decorado Esme, ya que Alice tenía que darle " el toque Alice" a todo lo que le pertenecía. Era una habitación que se podría denominar como "moderna", yo no tengo mucha idea de decoración, pero la habitación era parecida a las que suelen salir en las revistas de decoración. La habitación estaba pintada a dos colores, negro y violeta y estaba iluminada por un enorme ventanal en una de las paredes. La habitación de mi casa se podría decir que era como su armario porque sí, su armario era como una habitación, llena de estanterías y percheros. Su "armario" era también su "centro de creaciones" ya que en el había un enorme espejo, que Alice y yo de pequeñas usábamos para desfiles privados; un pequeño escritorio lleno de todo tipo de pinturas y una maniquí, a la que Alice había puesto una peluca marrón y que llamaba "Isabella", _imaginaos por qué._ Lo que verdaderamente me gustaba ese sitio era una de las paredes, en la que Alice colgaba descuidadamente con chinchetas los diseños que se le iban ocurriendo, cuando veías esa pared te dabas cuenta verdaderamente de gran talento de Alice.

Yo ya me encontraba en mi mundo, aburrida de enterarme de sólo una parte del diálogo, y ya me encontraba en mi "mundo de yupi" así que no me percaté de Alice estaba enfrente mía hasta que me pasó la mano por delante de la cara.

-…llamando a Beeeellaaaaa!-dijo poniendo cara de extraterrestre.

-¿Qué?- contesté aburridamente.

- Tu te encargas de hacer que Edward quiera venir- dijo poniendo cara de marisabidilla y alzando un dedo- Así además aprovechas para hablar con él…

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par. No, no me podía hacer esto, bruja malvada…

-Alice, no, tu misma has dicho que no querrá venir…-empecé.

-Ya, pero no se pierde nada por intentarlo- me dijo cortándome- Y además yo no puedo, ya le di demasiado la vara por hoy creo…

Salí de su habitación a los cinco minutos, ya que había logrado convercerme, si, cuando se lo porponía podía ser una gran manipuladora…Pero nada más salir, toda la confianza que me había infundido había desaparecido. Comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa, habitación por habitación, y cada vez que veía que no se encontraba en una suspiraba de alivio, deseando no tener que enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegué a la amplia cocina, me encontré con Esme, que se encontraba enfrascada mirándo un libro de cocina, mientras con una mano, sostenía un envase de mantequilla y en la otra una manopla.

-Esme….¿sabes dónde está Edward?

Ella alzó la cabeza distraída.

-No lo sé. Debe estar en su cuarto…. O por ahí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

-Oye… Esme…¿sabes por qué Edward se ha decidido a venir este año..? ¿ Y precisamente aquí?

Ahora alzó la cabeza interesada.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? ¿ Acaso no lo quieres ver?

-Nooo- contesté alzando los brazos- no, es eso, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo se me hace extraño que haya decido venir, no sé… y justamente a un sitio que no le trae muy buenos recuerdos que digamos…

Esme suspiró.

-La verdad ,Bella, es que no exactamente qué le impulsó a venir justamente este año, pero me alegro, sea lo que sea…. Creo que nunca te lo había dicho… pero… Hace años, cuando me enteré de que lo había adoptado de nuevo- ¿adoptado de nuevo?¿qqué querrá decir con eso? ¿Qué se habían muerto sus primeros padres adoptivos? O peor…¿lo habían rechazado?- pensé en adoptarlo yo, esto fue cuando Edward tenía 10. Pero se me habían adelantado de nuevo y… bueno. Tras eso no supe más de él.

-Pero… pe-pero.. ¿sabías de Edward y no me lo dijiste?- dije repentinamente dolida.

-No, cariño- dijo tranquilizándome- Me encontré a la asistenta un día en el supermercado y me informó de eso. Hasta ese día no había sabido nada de él, y lo último que supe hasta ahora, fue que lo habían adoptado de nuevo- su dulce rostro se pudo triste- Yo… siempre lo consideré como mi hijo, y los padres que tienen no lo merecen.- dijo ahora pasando al enfado.- Sé que te he dicho que no sé por qué ha vuelto, porque es verdad, no lo sé de su boca, pero puedo asegurar que ahora que ya tiene mayoría de edad legal ha decidido librarse de ellos…. Y por mí que les den también.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al oír a la dulce Esme mandando a alguien a paseo, asi como no pude evitar la carcajada que se me escapo al ver su cara y su puño apretado. Era surrealiasta. Esme empezó a reírse también al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado.

-Voy a ir a buscarle- le dije a Esme cuando dejé de reírme- o Alice me matará…

-¡Busca en su habitación!- me dijo Esme mientras me alejaba.

Subí al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de invitados, que se encontraba justamente en frente, al final de todo el pasillo. Sé que sonaré dramática, pero me sentía como si me dirigiese hacia la famosa supuesta luz que se ve cuando estás apunto de morir. _Lo sé. Debo dejar de leer Romeo y Julieta, me hace más melodramática de lo que ya soy…_ Me paré frente a la puerta de roble. Cogí aire, intentando armarme de un valor que no tenía. Por favor… si ni me subía a la noria… _Venga Bella, tú puedes._ Toqué la puerta fuerte con varios golpes siguiendo un impulso, antes de que me pudiese arrepentir, y esperé con ansiedad a que alguien abriera la puerta o me dijera que abriera.

Nada.

Me desinflé como un globo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no había respirado en un buen rato. Me debatí internamente en si abrir la puerta para comprobar si estaba. Una parte de mí me golpeaba el cerebro internamente por semejante idea, me decidía a mi misma si tenía alguna clase de problema mental o si quería que me asesinase, ya que a lo mejor sí estaba y no me quería abrir porque sospechaba que fuera yo. La otra se planteaba dos opciones por la cuales debía abrir la puerta. La primera, que tal vez estuviese dormido y no hubiese escuchado, y la segunda que tal vez no estuviese allí. Opté finalmente por hacer caso a la última parte mientras la otra me gritaba que me iba a arrepentir_. Sí, debía ir al psicólogo por eso… Pero, ¿quién no tiene debates consigo mismo? ¡A mi no me llaméis loca!_

Giré lentamente el picaporte, sosteniendo de nuevo el aire. Abrí la puerta y…. No había nadie.

Me paré en medio de la habitación y miré alrededor. Estaba igual de bien decorada que la que los Cullen me habían cedido a mí, pero se notaba que lo de Edward había sido más improvisado porque no sé veía tanto empeño por parte de Esme para hacer la habitación confortable y hogareña. Al contrario de la mía, que era de un tono beige claro, esta habitación era de color azul oscuro, con una parte de las paredes recubierta de madera y de estanterías que en su mayoría se encontraban vacías. Había una gran cama junto a la ventana, que iluminaba la habitación de forma agradable. Aparte de esto había un armario empotrado en la pared y un escritorio que estaba lleno de cosas que me imaginaba que sería de Edward. A un lado de la cama había una maleta, de la cual no me había percatado, estaba abierta y dejaba ver la ropa que había dentro. Decidí no mirar para mantener limpia mi pobre conciencia. En cambio, no pude evitar acercarme al escritorio ya que me comía la curiosidad. Sobre él había un estuche con un montón de lápices y algún que otro bolígrafo, un teléfono que decidí no tocar, y un cuaderno que se encontraba abierto y que mostraba un precioso dibujo de un anciano sentado en un banco de un parque leyendo un periódico. Me fijé en que estaba abierto cerca de la mitad, por lo que deduje que antes debía de haber más dibujos, y no pude evitar cogerlo entre mis manos, movida por mi terrible curiosidad. Pasé a la página anterior y pude ver el dibujo de un niño saltando a la cuerda. Se podía ver a la perfección cada detalle, el movimiento del pelo, las marcas y expresiones del rostro… Era impresionante. Pasé a la hoja anterior a esta y el sonido del picaporte del baño hizo que girara bruscamente la cara hacia la izquierda. _Mierda y más mierda._ Un Edward- vestido, gracias a dios- salía del baño secándose el pelo con la toalla. Cuando se percató de mi presencia se paró bruscamente y me miró directamente a los ojos. Y esos ojos decía: Que. Coño. Haces. Aquí.

Dios, Si es verdad lo que dice Emmet : _" Bella es la única persona qué es gafe para sí misma" Cuánta razón , Emmet, cuánta razón…_Empecé a ponerme colorada como nunca me había puesto, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en ebullición. Temblaba, sudaba y mi corazón estaba haciendo horas extras que luego me pagarían factura cuando me diese un infarto. Probablemente hoy. Edward alzó una ceja, como cuestionándose mi salud mental. Yo traté de balbucear una respuesta. Pero ni eso, lo que salía de mi boca no sé podía considerar ni balbuceo porque los bebés de 6 meses pronunciaban mejor que yo en este momento.

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Huír. Pero Bella la patosa tenía que resurgir … como siempre en lo momentos cruciales. Resbalé con la alfombra del suelo y pude ver varias cosas a la vez. Una: la cara de horror de Edward y su intento de intentar agarrarme. Demasiado lejos amigo, ni Superman cubre 7 mentros en un segundo. Bueno, a lo mejor si. Dos: Lo que me había hecho tropezar no había sido una afombra, si no una libreta, que estaba colocada en el suelo junto a la mesa. Y tres: El bordillo de la mesa que cada vez se acercaba más a mi campo de visión.

Mi último pensamiento fue: ¡OUCH!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero estaba bloqueada con esta historia y no sabía cómo continuarla.

He escrito otra, se llama Asco de vida. Si podéis pasaros, aunque sea para criticarla, sólo para saber si merece la pena continuarla.

Gracias a los reviews, no sabía que motivaran tanto…xD

Gracias a : **RebEeca CullEn**** ,****Bittersweet sunbeam****,****ilovetheicecream, ****Vladislav****, ****annimarie, darky1995****, ****miriamm. **Perdón si me olvido de alguien**.**

_**Susurrodeviento.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS

Capítulo 5

La sensación que sentía debía ser la misma que cuando te despiertas en medio de una operación a "cráneo abierto". Sentía como si tuviera la cabeza partida a la mitad y como si el cerebro no me funcionase del todo bien. Bien es cierto que nunca lo ha hecho, pero esto era diferente. Tenía una horrible sensación de punzamiento, sobre todo en el medio de la frente así como una sensación de calor en la misma zona.

Aparte de eso también empecé a sentir como algo tocaba mi brazo repetidamente. Mi cerebro no estaba en su mejor momento, como ya dije, así que ni se molestó en deducir qué sería eso, ni en reaccionar ante eso. Dejé de sentir el golpeteo en el brazo durante un largo rato. Mejor así. Seguí vagando en mis interesantes pensamientos que se reducían a : "ahhh…." ( intento de reproducción del sonido que haría una persona que tiene tal embotamiento cerebral que no es capaz de mover ni la boca y que se baba a la vez que hace ese sonido). Me imagino que esta es la sensación que debía sentir un yonkie. ¿ es que acaso me había drogado sin haberme dado cuenta? Uhmm….

Mis reflexiones dignas de Einstein se vieron cortadas por una horrible sensación de congelamiento directamente en mi cara que me hizo abrir los ojos e incorporarme de donde me encontraba: el suelo. Oh.. mi gran amigo. Lo solía visitar muy a menudo.

-Puff… menos mal que despiertas, me estabas asustando…- me dijo una voz. Una voz que conocía a la perfección , no de escucharla, claramente, sino justamente lo contrario: la recordaba perfectamente de las ganas que tenía que se dirigiese a mí.

Enfoqué la mirada y vi a Edward con un vaso de agua vacío en la mano. Lo cual me hizo deducir que me había despertado echándome agua…Pero…¿despertarme por qué? Miré a mi alrededor desorientada y de pronto recordé: Alice. Compras. Edward. Libreta. Habitación. Mesa… Y nada más.

Edward debió de deducir que todavía seguía en Marte (para envidia de todos los expertos de la NASA) y me explicó:

-Resbalaste y te diste contra la mesa. Tienes un golpe con mala pinta.-dijo incorporándose- Iré a buscar a alguién.

Mierda, mi misión imposible se había imposibilitado más si eso era posible. Alcé la mano en signo de " ¡ESPERA!" pero Edward ya se encontraba de espaldas. Y a parte, ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? " No es lo que parece… no te estaba espiando…". ¿ Me creería? ¿Después de verme manoseando, literalmente, sus cosas? Bueno, ¿ qué podía perder?

-¡Edward!- le llamé justo cuando atravesaba la puerta-… Vine aquí de parte de Alice, para decirte si querías ir con nosotros al centro comercial… y …bueno… lo de mirar tu libreta no fue intencional… bueno, si fue intencional… pero no fue mi primera intención…intenté evitarlo…- me callé de inmediato, al darme cuenta de que a parte de que estaba enrollandome como una persiana, me estaba confesando como loca y acosadora. Alcé la mirada para ver la reacción de Edward y para mi sorpresa pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa divertida se asomaba en sus labios y sus ojos parecían iluminarse un poco.

-Eso da igual…No pasa nada. Quédate aquí, sentada. ¡Y no te muevas!- me contestó- Creo que de verdad tengo que traer a alguien, te está sangrando bastante la frente.

¿Sangre?... ¡¿Sangre? Alcé mi mano para tocar mi dolorida frente y la note húmeda y pegajosa. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y comenzando a hiperventilar bajé lentamente la mano hasta la altura de mis ojos. Un líquido rojizo oscuro cubría mi dedo índice y anular, un líquido que no solía ver muy a menudo, incluso con mi horrible torpeza. Y….

_Oh, dulce oscuridad, acógeme de nuevo._

Abrí lentamente los ojos y frente a mi se encontraban unos ojos de un brillante verde y unos de azul mar mirándome fijamente.

-Beeeeeeeeellaaaa….- canturreó Alice, la dueña de los ojos azul mar.- Esta vez si que te has metido de lleno en el mundo de yupi…- me dijo riéndose.

Parpadeé dos veces, terminando de asimilar que, por supuesto, había vuelto a desmayarme. Qué talento el mío para hacer el rídiculo. ¿Porqué no darán premios por estas cosas?

Dejé de desvariar tan pronto me di cuenta de que Alice me estaba vacilando. Fruncí el ceño para darle una replica mordaz , sin darme cuenta de que ahí era donde tenía el corte .

-¡Ouch!- fue mi genial replica.

En ese momento me di cuenta también de que los ojos verdes que había visto eran los de Edward, que se encontraba al lado de Alice.

-Bella, bella… - suspiró- ¡Qué desastre te has hecho! ¡Ahora no te podrás negar a que te maquille…! Tendré que hacer un gran trabajo para taparte eso… Y ya de paso, te puedo poner esa sombra de ojos tan _cool _que me regaló Rose, el azul te favorece… Y ya de paso te puedo…

-Alice- dijo Esme entrando en la habitación con una pequeña caja- Deja a Bella tranquila, dudo mucho que la vayas poder maquillar con esa herida en la frente, y mucho menos llevarla hoy de compras. Carlisle está todavía en el hospital- habló ahora dirigiéndose a mí- Lo he llamado, pero ahora mismo no puede venir, así que te llevaré yo al hospital.

-Pe- pero… Esme- dije recordando, aún tumbada- tu tienes que ir a esa reunión con los clientes que te ofrecían la posibilidad de decorar la mayor parte de su casa con objetos de tu tienda… Si te pierdes semejante oferta no me lo perdonaré nunca….

-Oh… Bella… Calla- dijo Esme sonriendo dulcemente, mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja que había traído consigo, que resulto ser un botiquín- Los llamaré y la cambiaré para otro día no creo que haya problema…-continuó, a la vez que echaba Betadine(1) en un pequeño trozo de algodón y comenzaba a aplicármelo cuidadosamente en la frente.

-Ugh…-me quejé levemente. El Betadine no era como el agua oxigenada, gracias a dios, pero aún así el roce del algodón contra mi herida y el líquido haciendo efecto comenzó a hacer que la herida me escociera.

-Mamá- empezó Alice, interviniendo en la conversación- La llevo yo. Llamaré a Jasper, y que él avise a Rose y Emmet…¿dónde se supone que está Emmet?- dijo dándose cuenta ahora de que su hermano no estaba en casa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, eso lo sabía hasta yo, a pesar del golpe en la cabeza.

-Con Rose…¿ dónde si no?- contesté.

-Tienes razón…- dijo poniendo uno de sus pequeños dedos ,_sí, en Alice todo es pequeño_, en su mentón- Bueno, entonces se avisan entre ellos… Y les digo que vayan a hospital…

-Noo- dije interrumpiedo- No quiero que vengáis todos, ya es bastante humillante ser la paciente que más visita el hospital, como para que vengáis todo a ver como me …cosen…- dije adoptándo cara compungida.- Y tampoco quiero ver a Emmet pidiendo desesperadamente piruletas…

-Bella…- intervino Esme ahora- a lo mejor no son necesarios puntos mujer… Y Emmet, ya sabes que es imposible que no lo haga- dijo riéndose-…¿Edward?- preguntó dirigiéndose a él, que se había alejado de la cama y me observaba a distancia.

-¿Sí?- contestó dirigiendo ahora su verdosa mirada hacia Esme.

-¿Cómo se cayó Bella?- preguntó Esme, que rebuscaba en la cajita en busca de a saber qué.

Edward frunció el ceño, como si no entendiese a que se refería con la pregunta, y creo que pude ver un destello de enfado en su mirada que no alcancé a entender.

Esme por su parte al ver que no le contestó de inmediato alzó la mirada de su cajita para mirarlo, y abrió la boca como si ella comprendiese algo.

-Oh… perdóname Edward, no me di cuenta de cómo se podía interpretar la frase- _¿eing? Fue mi inteligente pensamiento_- Me refería a como fuerte fue la caída y con qué se golpeó, no me refería a que le hubieras hecho nada para que se cayese ni nada de eso…- se explicó Esme con cara angustiada, como si temiese haber fastidiado algo.

Ah. A eso se refería. Claro, Edward no conocía mi magnetismo hacia los muebles y el suelo_, me vuelven loca_, ni tampoco mi objetivo en la vida, reunirme con ellos en mayor número de veces posible.

Edward relajó en ceño.

-Perdón- dijo suavemente mirando el suelo- No quise realmente acusarte de que pensaras eso de mi… eh..-dijo tímidamente alzando sus ojos hacia mí.- La verdad es que no se muy bien como hizo para caerse…-_Talento, muchacho, talento_, pensé irónicamente- pero sé que fue un golpe bastante fuerte…Intenté agarrarla pero no me dio tiempo…- dijo mordiéndose el labio, como si se sintiese verdaderamente culpable.- Creo que también pudo tropezarse con una libreta que había en el suelo, no sé..

Alice empezó a reírse como una loca.

-Edward- dijo mirándolo y poniendo cara filosófica- Bella habría tropezado hasta con un folio, o peor con sus propias piernas…- dijo comenzando a reírse de nuevo.

Yo la miré realmente furiosa.

-Alice, si no quieres ser tu también paciente del hospital estate calladita..- dije casi echando humo por la nariz- No iré de comprar contigo en un mes.

Alice se dijo de reír en seco y alzó una mano lentamente hacia el pecho a la vez que se giraba a mirarme con la expresión aterrorizada.

-Bella- dijo en un susurro-¿ Qui- quieres matarme? ¿Me vas a abandonar a mi suerte?- dijo comenzando a poner la cara que tienen los actores en las películas de guerra reciben una bala-¿Tendré que llevar a _Isabella_? Ella no será capaz de controlarme… Y tendré que hablar sola en el centro comercial… ¿ ¿Me obligarás a pasear por allí con un maniquí arrastro por todo el centro comercial?

-No habrá mucha diferencia…Yo también voy arrastro…-dije intentado mantener mi cara de enfadada.

Entonces la cara de Alice empezó a transformarse, antes de que me diera tiempo a taparme los ojos con las manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron y parecieron torcerse hacia abajo igual que las comisuras de su boca. Su cara se inclinó hacia un lado y hacia abajo dándole un aspecto abatido. Y entonces me miró, con los ojos brillantes y las manos unidas junto a su corazón. No pude evitar recordar al gato de la película de Shreck, y aunque sabía que era una trampa no pude evitarlo.

-Vaale… - dije suspirando- ¡Deja de mirarme así!- casi grité- Iré contigo al centro comercial y no tendrás que llevar a Isabella.

-¡Sí!- chilló, empezando a saltar y a bailar por toda la habitación.

Tanto Edward como Esme nos miraban como en un partido de tenis. A mi y a ella alternativamente. Esme empezó a reírse porque ya estaba acostrumbrada a nuestro comportamiento, pero Edward permanecía con cara de asombro, como si acabara de presenciar la cosa más rara sobre la Tierra. _Tal vez los sea…_

Alice dejó su baile de pronto y se plantó de un altó delante mía a la vez que se agachaba para ponerse a mi nivel.

-¡Vamos Bellitaaaa!- dijo empezando a pasarme un brazo por debajo de mis hombros y el otro por debajo de mis rodillas.

-¡Nooo!- chillamos Esme y yo a la vez, ambas temiendo por mi vida.

(1)- **Betadine****es un antiséptico especialmente desarrollado para su uso sobre la piel y las mucosas. – Es un líquido marrón que suele estár en botes amarillos, por si tiene otros nombres.**

**Esta vez si que he tardado! LO SIENTO!**

**La verdad es que por mucho que lo intenté, este capítulo no me gusta como me quedó, creo que me quedó un tanto extraño. Sobre todo el final.**

**Intentaré actualizar más pronto esta vez…, que esta vez me he pasado..xD**

**Bueno, quería agradecer las alertas, favoritos y reviews! Gracias a:**

_**annimarie**_

_**RebEeca Cullen**_

_**Damy Cullen**_

_**Karinita Cullen**_

_**Ilovetheicecream**_

**Lo siento si me olvido alguno. Pero gracias, gracias! Cuantos más reciba más pronto actualizaré…jusjus.**

**Besos pillos**

_**Susurrodeviento**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-_Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Me encontraba tumbada en la parte de atrás del coche de Edward, rociándolo todo con la sangre de mi frente. Lo primero es absolutamente verdad, y lo segundo… creo que me parece más surrealista lo primero que lo segundo, porque sí, estaba en el coche de EDWARD, con EDWARD conduciendo, y con Alice en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Pues la verdad, no lo sé… Después del obviamente fallido intento de Alice por levantarme, Esme había sugerido que Edward me llevase, ya que seguramente el me llevaría mejor. Entre el golpe y el shock que me produjo esa noticia creo que he perdido una cantidad irrecuperable de neuronas, no volveré a ser la misma, seguro. Edward cedió, supongo que porque quería terminar finalmente con la discusión que habíamos empezado Esme y yo sobre que no debía llevarme ella. Edward se había mostrado obviamente incómodo teniendo que llevarme, a pesar del hecho de qué es como es ( ni siquiera sé como es… pero yo me entiendo), creo que yo tampoco me sentiría llevando a alguien que no conozco de nada en brazos, es una situación bastante comprometida.

Se acercó a donde yo seguía tirada, cerca del escritorio de su cuarto. No sé si era cosa mía, pero en su rostro se podía detectar un ligero nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente, como si temiese que alguna de nosotras le fuésemos a atacar ( de Alice es normal sospecharlo…) , hasta llegar hasta a mí, que fue cuando Alice y Esme se alejaron para dejarle sitio. Se agachó, apoyando una de sus rodillas contra la moqueta e inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí para poder cogerme. Pasó primero uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y después por debajo de mis rodillas. Hizo impulso con sus brazos y la rodilla que apoyaba y me alzó fácilmente. En este momento yo me encontraba tiesa, roja a más no poder, y con cara de loca psicópata (obviamente por que estaba aterrorizada, no porque lo quisiera matar, claro, pero seguramente era lo que parecía). Y bueno, no sé si lo habréis intentando alguna vez, pero levantar ( y mantener en el aire) a una persona que está tiesa es bastante difícil, porque al estar tieso se hace fuerza y eso, no ayuda a quien te levanta. Así que por poco no me reuní con el suelo de nuevo, me aferré al cuello de Edward como si me fuese la vida en ello, ( creo que hasta le clavé las uñas, no estoy segura) y al mismo tiempo Edward me agarró de nuevo más firmemente.

El hecho de que esté comportándome como una trastornada mental, no es exclusivamente culpa de Edward, normalmente me habría puesto igual si me hubiera cogido en brazos cualquier otro chico. Eso es lo que que hace no tenga mucho pretendiente por ahí. Eso sin contar mis problemas de estabilidad física y mental.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice con una cara muy extraña. Estaba mortalmente seria, sus labios se encontraban fruncidos, como cuando te enfadas, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes y ligeramente más cerrados de lo habitual, como cuando sonríes, eso y sus fosas nasales ligeramente dilatadas me estaban indicando que Alice estaba intentado por todos los medios no tener un ataque de risa, pero creo que le estaba resultando bastante complicado…Tan pronto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta pude escuchar sus risas histéricas de bruja. Puff… qué amiga me fui a buscar…

Esme iba detrás nuestra, pero pronto se adelantó, para irnos guiando en un parloteo constante. Edward y yo en cambio íbamos en silencio.

Cruzamos el pasillo que dirigía la habitación de Edward en dirección contraria, mientras Esme nos iba abriendo las puertas para que Edward pudiera avanzar. Justo al acabar ese pasillo, había una puerta, que se encontraba a la derecha de este, y que servía para bajar al garaje. La primera en bajar fue Esme, que encendió la luz de las escaleras, y continuó bajando para poder abrirnos las puerta del coche.

Aquí llegaba la parte difícil. Traté de relajarme para no ser tan difícil de llevar como un tronco de un árbol, y me aferré con más fuerza al cuello de Edward. Creo que a este punto iba a terminar él también el hospital por fracturas de cervicales. Edward soltó una especie de suspiro ahogado.

-Bella…- dijo con la voz extrangulada.

Yo alcé la mirada alucinada al ver que se dirigía a mi, pero mi ilusión se vio cruelmente destrozada al ver su cara de sufrimiento y con un color cercano al de la tiza, peo aún así ligeramente colorado. Ya de por sí el chico era pálido, pero sospechaba que ese color tan blanco, junto con esos coloretes no presagiaba nada bueno. Mi parte cerebral licenciada en medicina me decía que probablemente Edward estaba asfixiándose, así que decidí hacerme caso rápidamente y aflojar en cuello.

Normalmente era terriblemente torpe, y solían sucederme toda clase de desastres, pero creo que hoy me llevaba el premio gordo. ¿ Sería el karma? ¿Había hecho algo tan terriblemente malo que por eso me pasaba esto? ¿ O sería porque algo terriblemente bueno me iba suceder? Si era la primera opción, obviamente había hecho algo bastante malo, como por ejemplo lo Edward, claro está. Si era lo segundo, era que a lo mejor Edward me perdonaría y por eso me pasaba esto primero. Deseaba que fuese la primera opción.

En el garaje había cinco coches, donde normalmente había cuatro. Suponía que el negro que había al final debía ser de Edward. Tras este estaba el jeep rojo de Emmet, el mini azul de Esme y el wolsvagen beetle amarillo chillón de Alice.

En principio la idea era llevarme al coche de Alice,-en brazos de Edward, jus- y desde ahí, ella me llevase al hospital, pero esta vez la genio manipuladora fue Alice, que alegó que su coche era demasiado pequeño para llevarme cómodamente tumbada.

Y aquí estamos. Yo tumbada en el asiento trasero, agarrando una gasa contra mi frente; Edward conduciendo, con la vista al frente; y Alice bailando, sentada y con el cinturón puesto, ( sí…, difícil…) una canción de Lady Gaga. Por supuesto, la radio la había puesto ella.

Tan pronto finalizó, empezó una de un grupo que supongo que no era de su agrado, ya que se puso a rebuscar emisoras en el la radio, mientras seguía botando en su asiento y haciendo comentarios para sí misma de lo que opinaba sobre lo que escuchaba antes de cambiar.

No sé qué le pasó, pero de pronto se detuvo, tiesa. Y giró su cara hacia Edward. No podía ver claramente su expresión, pero creí discernir en ella angustia y arrepentimiento.

-Edward…- susurró con voz angustiada, sorprendiéndome- ¿ Tu crees que Bella vivirá?

_¿ Qué? _, exclamé mentalmente.

-¿Qué?- se escuchó la voz desconcertada de Edward. A través del espejo retrovisor pude ver su cara de absoluta confusión.

-…Normalmente Bella es muy torpe, pero nunca le había visto un golpe tan horrible y….

-Alice, estoy bien…- dije en un tono cansino.

-Bella, ¡si has perdido tanta sangre que ni siquiera te pones colorada! ¡ tú!-dijo como si fuera un hecho insolito.

Vaya… esto ya es pasarse, estoy empezando a pensar que Alice se estaba burlando de mi. Antes de que pudiera darle una amenaza mortal, Edward intervino.

-No creo que muera. Supongo que ni siquiera hará falta que le cosan. Le pondrán estos puntos que son unas tiras blancas, y la tendrán en observación. Eso sí, a lo mejor le mandan quedarse ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No acabas de decir que no es para tanto?- pregunté.

-Bueno, es un golpe en la cabeza, y te quedaste inconsciente, generalmente te mandan quedarte ahí para ver si no hay daños mayores de los que se ven a simple vista. Lo más probable es que no puedas dormir en 12 horas.

Ugh…. Suspiré frustrada. Lo que me faltaba.

-Oye, Bella- intervino Alice- cuando acabes podemos ir de compras y eso. Te quiero comprar un vestido para el cumpleaños de papá. Y otro para cuando vuelvan tus padres… y otro para tu cumpleaños…

-Alice, Alice…¿ No acabas de preguntar hace un momento si me iba a morir? Si sigues así lo vas a conseguir…

-Venga, venga…¿ Quá daño te puede hacer ir de compras?

Repasé mentalmente mis " expediciones" por los centros comerciales con Alice: Esguince en pie derecho, en tienda de zapatos; esguince en pie izquierdo por correr tras Alice; rotura de muñeca; por no ver el cartel de "suelo resbaladizo". No, la verdad es que nada malo, pensé sarcásticamente.

-Ir de compras es fantástico, Bella. No entiendo cómo no te gusta. Aunque bueno, tampoco entiendo por qué te gusta vestir así. Vaqueros y camiseta…. Puff, por favor. A ver- empezó acomodándose de forma que nos podía ver mejor a Edward y a mí- Edward, tu que eres un chico, ¿ no te parece que Bella debería vestirse mejor? ¿ que se vería más guapa y _fashion_ de otra forma?

_NO. PUEDE. PREGUNTARLE. ESO_

-Bueno…- comenzó Edward con voz vacilante- A mi no me parece que vista mal…

-Oh no, no, no, ¿ tu también? Os abdujeron en el planeta de los simios? ¿Qué digo? Sí ellos tenían mejor gusto. Edward, te guste o no debes ir de compras con Madame Alice.- miró si cara desconcertada y le puso la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas ( le va de perlas)- Es broma.- Dijo riédonse en su cara- Solo me gustaría que vinieras, si eso puedes hacer lo mismo que Bella, quejarte y sugerir comprar prendas horrendas…

-¡Eh!- protesté ofendida.

-Por favor…- continuó ignorándome- Venga, y te enseñaré el centro comercial, hay una tienda de cosas de pintura… A lo mejor te interesa.

Edward parecía un tanto indeciso.

-Pues Alice… No sé… no sé si debería ir…

-Edward…- susurró Alice. Girándose lentamente hacia él. Oh, no, pobre, estaba perdido. Casi se podía oír una musiquilla triste mientras ponía su diabólica cara de cachorrito abandonado manipulador.

-Ohh… vale, me rindo…- suspiró derrotado.- Pero debemos llevar a Bella al hospital, eso de ir allí ya se verá.

_Oh… Esto va a ser interesante._

_**Bueno, aquí de vuelta. Actualicé una semana después, como dije, aunque el resultado no es muy bueno. Últimamente no me quedan a mi gusto los capítulos..xD Entre lo corto que es y el contenido, deja bastante que desear, espero que en el siguiente me vaya mejor…xD**_

_**Sólo quería dar gracias a los reviews,alertas y favoritos:**_

**allison**

**kxprii**

**miriamm**

**Sophie Cullen Hale**

**annimarie**

**RebEeca CullEn**

**ilovetheicecream**

**Soy una yonkie de comentarios, los necesito, así que por favor : Review!xDDD**

Besos pillos,

**Susurrodeviento**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-_Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS_

Chapter 7

Finalmente ya en el hospital, nos encontrábamos en la salita de espera de la sala de urgencias. Yo me encontraba en la terrible y ardua tarea de intentar rellenar el formulario: Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan. Dolencia: Corte en la frente, y por ende, dolor de cabeza … _Sí, me luzco en los formularios de urgencias, años de práctica_… Hechos:…_Aquí generalmente debía mentir si no quería quedar en ridículo…_

-Alice…¿se te ocurre que le puedo poner en lo de hechos?- le pregunté en voz baja.

Alice se giró hacia a mi, ya que estaba leyendo una revista de Vogue, con una ceja alzada.

-Pues lo obvio… que te tropezaste con una libreta…-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yaa…- le gruñí- pero podías ayudarme a que la cosa no fuera tan…directa.

-Bella… No sé por qué te preocupa tanto, al fin y al cabo aquí te conocen bien- contestó ya son dignarse a mirarme y con su atención puesta en los diseños de Chanel.

_Bien, ¿de que me sirve tener imaginación si en momentos como este no me sirve de nada? _

Permanecí con el bolígrafo sobre la zona que debía cubrir, pero sin que la inspiración llegase a mí. Podía preguntarle a Edward, pero creo que bastante ha hecho ya, demasiado para un solo día. Lo miré de reojo, porque la curiosidad me picaba, y vi que estaba garabateando con un bolígrafo una esquina de una de las revistas de la sala de espera. No se veía muy centrado en ello, sino como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa y eso fuera un mero pasatiempo, pero aún así las filigranas que dibujaba inconscientemente eran de una elegancia envidiable. A él se le veía serio, como si estuviese en su mundo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si lo que pensase fuera de gran importancia.

De pronto, un detello de color verde si giró hacia a mi con brusquedad, y me percaté de que tal vez no había sido muy sutil en mi momento de acoso y que se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por a saber cuanto tiempo, _ni yo misma me doy cuenta de eso._ Traté de justificarme de inmediato.

-Edward…eh… perdona… - _venga Bella, discurre_, me dijo mi amable cerebro,- sólo..quería pedirte perdón de nuevo por lo de mirar tu libreta, se que no era asunto mío…-_síi, bien improvisado..-_ y bueno…¿se te ocurre que puedo poner en hechos?- _dios…si me pudiera suicidar en este momento para no permanecer en tu cabeza lo haría_, me "animó alegremente" mi cerebro.

Edward, que durante el inicio de mi grandioso discurso había permanecido impasible, frunció el ceño cuando dije esa frase.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-En la ficha…-dije yo señalándola. Ahora que ya había hecho el ridículo al menos aprovechaba.

-Ehh…-creo que " mi disculpa" y el cambio de argumento que había hecho lo había dejado un poco descolocado- Pues pon… lo que pasó..¿no?- dijo también como si fuese obvio.

_Cierto… es obvio, pero sólo en caso de que seas una persona normal_. Para mí, las caídas nunca son algo digno de contar por su espectacularidad, de hecho es mejor que no salgan a la luz de lo ridículas que son.

Me puse colorada, y opté por cambiar de tema y volver al anterior.

-Ehm sí…-me retorcí el pelo nerviosamente- y lo de que lo sentía lo decía en serio…

Me miró a los ojos y asintió, como diciendo, no importa. Y volvió a lo suyo.

_Mierda, ¿por qué es tan difícil? ¿por qué a Alice le hace caso?_ Por mi mente pasaron un torrente de emociones y pensamientos. Angustia, culpa, decepción, fracaso, tristeza… No dejaba de cuestionarme el hecho de si Edward realmente me odiaba, o sí simplemente no hablaba conmigo porque le era difícil, y lo de Alice era un hecho excepcional… Pero fuera cual fuera la opción me comía por dentro. No era una persona que buscase irremediablemente caer bien a todo el mundo, pero a una parte de mí le dolía que a él no le cayese bien. La verdad es,que sí me odiaba tanto como yo pensaba, también lo disimulaba bien, porque al menos no se le notaba.

Suspiré con tristeza… Y sentí un codazo a mi lado derecho, dónde estaba Alice. Me giré desconcertada, y le miré preguntando con los ojos que porque me había hecho eso y ella simplemente negó con una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Alice intuía lo que estaba pensando y me estaba diciendo con eso que no era verdad, que no lo pensara. Alice está para psiquiátrico, pero tiene una habilidad extrasensorial para entender las cosas. Le sonreí de vuelta, agradecida de que me entendiese tan bien.

Decidí escribir de una vez el hueco de hechos aunque con eso me ganase las risas de tanto enfermeras como médicos, pero al menos me atenderían de una buena vez. Hechos:…Me resbalé con una libreta y me di contra la esquina de una mesa. Así escrito , de forma concisa y breve, en contra de lo que yo suponía, se veía aún más patético de lo que era en realidad. Hice amago de levantarme para entregar la ficha, completados todos los datos, pero Alice me lo quitó de las manos y lo llevó por mí. _Ohh, si en el fondo se le cogía cariño…_

-¡Belly..!- canturreó entrando por la puerta de nuevo dando saltitos.- ¡La enfermera me ha dicho que enseguida te atenderáaan…!

Se paró frente a Edward y miró por encima de la revista que el sostenía. Y su cara se fue transformando de forma progresiva de contenta a alucinada.

-¡OHHH! ¡Edward, ese diseño me lo tienes que vender, te pagaré, es ideal para la parte de arriba del vestido que llevo diseñando meses!¡Por favor, seré tu esclava!-dijo arrodillándose en medio de la sala.

Edward sonrió y arrancó la hoja. Y se la tendió, así sin más. Alice se le quedó mirando como si fuera su milagro personificado… y saltó cual mono chimpancé a su regazo… de nuevo.

-¡Graaacias…!¡ Si no estuviese ya con el amor de mi vida te pediría matrimonio!-dijo estrángulandolo por el cuellos y moviéndose como la loca que era.

Edward la abrazó de vuelta, y rió levemente. Sí, rió. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír con ternura también, sorprendida…

Creo que ahora ya no me preocupa tanto si me odia, con tal de que llegue a verse así aunque sea sólo con Alice.

Le cambiaba la cara de forma increíble, y si era posible lo hacía aún más guapo, porque sus ojos brillaban al cerrarse levemente al reírse y su cara se modificaba para darle un aire angelical, _Sí, suena cursi, lo sé,_ y eso si no añadimos los hoyuelitos que le salían al sonreír…_Qué monos…_ Se ve que el reto de Alice si se iba a cumplir verdaderamente.

-Señorita Swan….-dijo interrumpiendo un tipo que entró en la sala.

Desvié la mirada de Edward y Alice y vi en la puerta un tipo bajito y regordete con la cabeza totalmente ausente de pelo a excepción del enorme bigote que le ocupaba media cara. Si no llega a ser por la bata y por el identificador de Doctor no habría deducido nunca que era mi médico.

-¿Sí?- pregunté de forma idiota.

-Soy el Doctor Walrus, acompáñeme por favor.

_¿Walrus?(1) ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!_

_1-walrus: morsa._

_**Hola de nuevo! Miles de disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo, fui dejando y dejando la actualización porque no me convencía y no tenía tiempo y he tardado un barbaridad. Espero que no hayáis abandonado la historia..:( Sé que el cortito, pero bueno, el siguiente será más largo. Y ya tengo más o menos ideados los siguientes. Y bueno, la actualización también se debe agradecer a que me llegó una alerta y me hizo recordar que tenía este capítulo abandonado que no m convencía, ni convence mucho…xD**_

_**Así que gracias a :**_

_**Anniemarie **_

_**Kaprii Strawwberries**___

_**I am waiting for you**_

**Y a todas las alertas y favoritos!**

**Y antes de que me olvide, me preguntasteis por hacer un Edward pov, y es posible que lo haga, pero cuando la historia esté bastante más avanzada.**

**Soy una yonkie de comentarios, los necesito, así que por favor : Review!xDDD**

Besos pillos,

**Susurrodeviento**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que véis..xD

**Summary**-Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentería. Al día siguente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMAN

_**Chapter 8**_

Me levanté escuchando la "tos" (risa) de Alice. No me digné a mirarla por varias razones: la primera, bastante me costaba controlar mis propias expresiones faciales como para añadirle aún encima el plus de ver la cara de Alice riéndose; dos, los hospitales me ponían nerviosa y no podía evitar tener escalofríos de entrar en la consulta; y tres, aún seguía medio atontada por el golpe como para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo: iba a centrarme en caminar despacito y en línea recta.

Seguí al Dr. Walrus, sigo sin acostumbrarme a su nombre, hasta su consultorio, que era una amplia habitación blanca y sosa, como la mayoría, y con todos los artilugios médicos que suelen haber. Sí, me luzco en las descripciones.

-Señorita Swan- me dijo con su profunda voz- Siéntese en la camilla, por favor.

Me subí a la camilla haciendo uso de una agilidad portentosa en mí, ya que sólo podía usar una mano para impulsarme, la otra estaba sosteniendo la gasa contra mi cabeza, y asombrosamente me subí con facilidad. Por supuesto, este hecho pasó desapercibido tanto para el doctor Walrus como para la enfermera que estaba también allí.

-Bieen…Señorita Swan…por lo que veo en su informe tiene un golpe en la cabeza. –dijo acercándose. Sacó una "linterna" para comprobar si mis pupilas eran reactivas y si seguía el movimiento de la luz con los ojos.- Bien- murmuró cuando lo comprobó- ¿Se quedó usted inconsciente?

-Ehm…sí…dos veces…-contesté.

-¿Dos veces?- preguntó preocupado, haciendo que su bigote se frunciera y semejase ser un gato furioso.

-Sí…-respondí, ya mortalmente asustada- cuando me golpeé contra la mesa y al ver mi sangre… ¿Por qué? ¿Es grave?

-Eso depende del tiempo que permanecieras inconsciente…. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo usted?

-Eh…la verdad…es que no lo sé- dije tragando saliva. Podía deducir que había sido poco tiempo, porque Esme estaba en casa, pero...bien podían haber sido 10 o 15 minutos inconsciente… ¿eso sería mucho?

El Dr. Walrus, me miraba cada vez más preocupado, y en este momento no podía deducir a qué se debía.

-Pero podría preguntar a las personas de fuera, creo que ellos sí lo saben…-dije apresuradamente.

La enfermera, escuchando esto, salió por la puerta, supongo que a preguntarles a los chicos. Por su parte, el doctor seguía frente a mí.

-Bueno, jovencita, retire su mano de la frente.

Hice lo que me pidió, y pude ver que la gasa de mi mano estaba bastante llena de sangre. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por no ponerme melodramática. Sólo era sangre, y tampoco debía ser tan grave, me sentía relativamente bien, a decir verdad.

-Uh…-murmuró- Éste fue un buen golpe….

Comenzó a limpiarme la herida con un producto y con un algodón. Y…tan pronto acabó…Sacó la aguja. En mi cabeza comenzó a sonar la música típica de las películas de terror en las que suena un órgano en una habitación con eco. La aguja se parecía más a los anzuelos que se usan para pescar que a una aguja de la normales. Pude ver como se acercaba hacia mi cara, lentamente, mientras mi vista se desenfocaba de todo lo demás que no fuese la aguja. Podía sentir el sudor de mis manos, a mis ojos agrandarse….

¡Pum! Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, haciendo que mi vista se desviase hacia la enfermera, que acababa de entrar.

-El joven de fuera, que estaba presente, dijo que no estuvo ni un minuto inconsciente.

-Uhm…-murmuró pensativo el doctor- Creo que el asunto no es de gravedad, deberás permanecer aquí media hora más y si en ese tiempo no sucede ninguna reacción extraña, podrás irte. Eso sí, en caso de alguna molestia, visión borrosa, mareos o síntomas similares debes acudir inmediatamente.

La verdad, es que la idea de ir de comprar después de haber estado en un hospital no se me antojaba realmente apetecible…. Tener que aguantar caminatas eternas, numerosos cambios de modelito y la voz de Alice me hacía aterrarme en este momento. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé en el Doctor Walrus estaba ya plantado frente a mi con la aguja ya en mi cara. El ataque de pánico que me entró debió de asustar al doctor, porque se puso a tranquilizarme de inmediato.

-Señorita, simplemente le acabo de aplicar la anestesia, no sentirá nada no se preocupe.

Aferré la sábana que había bajo mi trasero, sobre la camilla, con el fin eliminar tensión por algún lado, y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. _Sólo tú puedes seguir temiendo los hospitales después de visitarlos 100 veces al año, eres cliente honorífica, igual que Alice en el centro comercial,_ suspiró decepcionado mi cerebro.

Suspiré yo también, esperando que las punzadas no doliesen mucho, y en eso que sentí un ligero toque en mi hombro.

-¿Señorita?

Abrí los ojos extrañada.

-Ya he terminado- continuó el médico.

¿Ya?

-¿Ya?- me salió en voz alta.

-Sí, ¿ve? No debería temer tanto a los médicos- me dijo con una sonrisa que asomaba oculta bajo su enorme bigote. Se acercó a su escritorio y escribió en un papel.

-Le receto estas pastillas, debe tomarlas como mucho cada 2 horas, en caso de que le duela mucho la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí aún desconcertada.

-Ya puede irse, señorita- me recordó al ver que seguía aún sentada ahí.

-Ah, sí.-dije bajándome con cuidado. No quería provocar un nuevo accidente. La última vez que me quedé pasmada con algo (con un escaparate de la librería en concreto), no me di cuenta de que había una alcantarilla en la calle, y seguí caminando tan tranquila, cayendo por el dichoso agujero y rompiéndome el tobillo. Desde aquella iba mirando todas las posibles cosas asesinas de la calle; Alice solía decir que parecía una psicótica paranoica. Puede que sea cierto.

Me giré para despedirme de doctor Walrus, que finalmente no había resultado tan… extraño, como me había imaginado, y me lo encontré peinándose el bigote con un peine, haciéndosela raya al medio y peinando a un lado y al otro a la vez que se miraba en un espejo. _Retiro mi anterior pensamiento._

-Eh…Muchas gracias, y pase un buen día.- le dije intentando sonreír con lo que pareciese una sonrisa amable. Lo máximo que conseguí fue una mueca extraña similar a la de Joker.

Abrí la puerta con prisa y me dirigí a la sala de espera. Edward se encontraba de nuevo leyendo el periódico, en este momento su cara mostraba una mueca de ligera molestia. No sabía si suponer que era por tener que esperarme o si era por Alice. Alice, por su parte estaba escribiendo como una loca en una libreta floreada. A saber. Ninguno se percató de mi presencia. Me dieron ganas de probar cuanto tiempo eran capaces de ignorarme si me ponía a hacer el memo delante de su cara. Me abstuve de probarlo al ver que había más gente en la sala de la que antes había.

-Hey, chicos…- dije en voz baja para no molestar al resto de gente.

Alice me ignoró completa y absolutamente, centrada en lo que estuviese haciendo. En cambio Edward alzó la mirada como preguntando: ¿qué quieres? Me quedé mirándole fijamente sin saber que decir ni como actuar. Tenía una mirada digna de sala de interrogatorio, me estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa, como si me estuviese cuestionando si había asesinado a alguien.

-Eh…- salió de mi boca.

Su mirada se alzó entonces hacia mi frente y pude ver que su ceño se fruncía mientras observaba lo que suponía que serían los puntos. Su mirada se suavizó y dijo:

-Parece que no es tan grave como pensábamos…-dijo en voz baja.

Aproveché esa oportunidad que se "dirigía a mí" como sedienta en el desierto.

-Oh, no, me dijo eso mismo…Pero que si me encontraba mal que volviese…- me miró asintiendo, y desvió su mirada, supongo que dispuesto a desviar la conversación. -¿Se ve muy mal?

Alzó la mirada de nuevo, y pude ver que una ligera sorpresa pintada en sus facciones, como si se sorprendiese de que le hablase de nuevo. _Extraño._

_-_Eh…- empezó a hablar un tanto descolocado, como forzándose a contestarme- Pues…pues no, sólo se ve un poco rojo ahora, pero…te lo cosieron bien…-dijo disminuyendo cada vez más la voz, como si no supiese como continuar.

-Ah, vale, gracias…

Me percaté por el rabillo de que Alice ahora nos miraba como en un partido de tenis, con cara analítica.

-¿Alice?-le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con cara inocente.

-Deja de mirarnos como si fuésemos un experimento de laboratorio.

Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta alcanzar su máxima plenitud, enfatizando sus ojos de un profundo color negro.

-Ohhh…Experimento. Vamos al centro comercial. Los tres. Sin excusa.- dijo señalándonos a ambos.-Se me acaba de ocurrir un súper proyecto y necesito modelos.- su cara ahora parecía la de una persona con los efectos de una docena y medio de red bull.- ¡Debemos ir!

-Pe-pero Alice… ¡que me acabo de abrir la cabeza!- le dije un tanto enfadada.

-A ver, Bella, como recompensa podrás ir a la librería, ¿vale?-dijo con voz de condescendiente, como si me estuviese haciendo un gran favor- Es una pérdida de tiempo, en vez de estar conmigo, peero…- murmuró en voz baja.

-Yo preferiría no ir- intervino esta vez Edward. Ambas nos giramos a mirarlo.- No me gusta estar en centros comerciales, es agobiante. Y menos comprando ropa…-susurró esto último.- Sé que te dije que iría pero…puff…es aburrido.

La cara de Alice pasó a estar seria, con sus labios fruncidos.

-¿Aburrido?- dijo con la voz más aguda de lo normal- Nunca has ido conmigo, así que no lo sabes.- puso su dedo pensativamente en su barbilla- Mira…Si te aburres, permitiré que te vayas, y Bella se probará el doble de ropa cubriendo tu lugar, ¿vale?

_¿ Es que quiere matarme?_

Edward parece que pensó algo similar porque abrió los ojos sorprendidos, y se quedó mirando a Alice, supongo que cuestionándose su salud mental. _Normal. _Suspiró finalmente, rindiéndose ante el enorme poder de manipulación de Alice. Y a mi se me cayó el cielo encima.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo para que no tortures a Bella, no creo que sea necesario que vuelva al hospital.

Yo me encontré a mi misma con la boca abierta, y la cerré cuando me percaté de eso. ¿Me está ayudando con Alice?

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó Alice, olvidándose completamente de que estaba en un hospital, y probablemente provocando varios infartos en los enfermos de la planta (y rotura de tímpanos en los que estábamos en la sala de espera). Y echó a correr. Dejándonos plantados en la sala de espera.

Miré a Edward totalmente desconcertada, y cuando el se percató de mi mirada (seguía mirando por dónde se había ido Alice) se giró, también desconcertado, y no pude evitar contener la risa que se me escapó de los labios al ver su cara. Y lo más sorprendente, es que él también me sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, pero una sonrisa. _Parece que avanzamos algo._

**Bueno, he tardado más de lo previsto, porque este capítulo no me ha gustado nada, pero nada de nada, es el que menos me gusta de todos…Pero bueno, no se me ocurrió la forma de mejorarlo. xD**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, y los de reviews! ^^ Realmente animan! xD**

_A:_

_*** Damy Cullen**_

_*** - Dulce Amor- ( gracias además por la idea que me diste, basada en "cierta situación" real) xD**_

_*** Paolita93**_

_*** Kaprii Mellark Strawwberries**_

_**Besos pillos**_

_Susurrodeviento_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- No me pertenece ningún personaje, sólo la historia que veis... xD

**Summary**-_Bella, cuando eran pequeños, sin conocer a Edward nada más que de vista le dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Al día siguiente él ya no está. ¿Qué hacer ahora para arreglarlo? ALL HUMANS_

Chapter 9

Si alguna persona de las que se encontraba a mí alrededor estaba interesada en la geología estoy segura de que consideraría interesante estudiar mi cara, ya que tenía tal capa de maquillaje que parecía que pronto me crecerían plantas ahí. Me encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, viendo a una persona con una cara espantosamente parecida a la mía pero con un "ligero" tono de color. Lo que podía reconocer claramente eran mis ojos marrones abiertos de pánico y mi reciente cicatriz que la maquilladora había dejado tan amablemente sin maquillar.

Intento comprender, viéndome frente al espejo, si éste era el efecto que Alice quería conseguir de mi cara, porque a mi, lo que se dice gustar no me gustaba ni un poco.

Ah ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Bueno... Tras perseguir a Alice al coche y perseguirla luego hasta el centro comercial después de bajar del coche, ella había decidido "amable e inteligentemente" por mí, que fuésemos con urgencia a un salón de belleza.

Alice había dejado indicaciones a la mujer que me iba a maquillar y se había ido corriendo a por un encargo urgente. Edward, no sé si compadecerme de él dado que yo estoy en peor situación, se había visto acosado por viejas de edad superior a los sesenta que había olvidado lo que se llamaba dignidad, sutileza y discreción. Una de hecho le había hecho un examen anatómico de su trasero "intentando recordar sus alegre tiempos de enfermera". Tras esto, Edward había lanzado una nada sutil mirada de socorro en mi dirección hasta que vio el resultado de lo que era mi cara. Dedujo claramente que no estaba en situación anímica ni física de ayudarlo. Por lo que se acercó a uno de los sitios que había a mi lado y se sentó, cogiendo una revista.

-Ey, guapo- le dijo la maquilladora, que debía rondar los 25- 30 años, y que por el maquillaje de su cara debía haber deducido que quedaría igual.

Edward inteligentemente en mi opinión, decidió hacerse el sordo y seguir mirando la revista, que se trataba de un catálogo de pelucas. De lo más interesante.

Pero al parecer tanto él como yo nos habíamos equivocado en deducir que la señora lo dejaría tranquilo tan fácilmente. Se le acercó por detrás y comenzó a pasar su manos con uñas postizas de color rosa fucsia. Edward que no se lo esperaba se quedó estático y puedo asegurar que vi. que tuvo un escalofrío. _Comprensible._

-Oye…-le dijo con voz melosa- ¿quieres que te corte el pelo, o que te haga un masaje…? Hay una zona privada….

Los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieron al máximo con pánico, y me miró de nuevo pidiendo ayuda. Yo le miré también, sin saber qué hacer. No era experta en casos de peluqueras pervertidas y acosadoras.

-Eh…no-no…- empezó Edward con voz susurrante.

-Señorita, disculpe- interrumpí- Aún no ha terminado con mi….maquillaje…-dije sin estar muy segura de cómo llamar a lo que recubría mi cara. Alice me había maquillado con anterioridad y nunca había quedado tan horripilante. Mis labios estaban perfilados con una línea de color rojo oscuro, casi marrón. Con el fin de hacerlos algo más voluptuosos, había pintado ligeramente por fuera del borde real de mis labios. Todo esto este espacio estaba rellenado de un color rosa chicle, lo que hacía un conjunto horrible con la línea de fuera y daba de que mis labios eran en realidad una pegatina cutre de las que vienen en las bolsas de patatas. Mi cara generalmente pálida como la harina, ahora parecía untada de colacao. Mis ojos, oh dios, mis ojos… Mis pestañas estaban pintadas de color blanco y sobre mis párpados estaban esparcidos mitad-mitad rosa y blanco.

-Claro que he terminado- dijo aún con las manos en el pelo de Edward- Estás perfecta.

-Si…-dijo intervino Edward- deberíamos irnos… para poder enseñar esa preciosidad al mundo.-dijo mirándome a los ojos, diciendo claramente: "¡Huyamos!".

Mi cara daba vergüenza ajena, pero realmente sabía que la cosa podía ir a peor así que sonriendo como una histérica me levanté, a la vez que Edward y justo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la salida, apareció Alice, que entraba apresurada cargada de bolsas. Venía de espaldas, por abrir la puerta con un hombro, ya que no tenía las manos libres, y cuando se giró, catástrofe.

Las bolsas resbalaron de entre sus dedos, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, y en su ceja izquierda apareció un tic que daba realmente mucho miedo.

Podía jurar que empezó a hiperventilar y tanto Edward como yo nos miramos por un momento, comunicándonos telepáticamente:

"Ve a por Alice, y sácala fuera" Pareció decir, abriendo los ojos y haciendo un gesto con el mentón hacia Alice y la salida. Obviamente la frase de su cabeza podía ser bien distinta, pero yo tenía talento para estas cosas. _Sí, me tiro flores a mi misma*, lo sé, es triste._

Yo asentí y le transmití el siguiente mensaje:

"Coge las bolsas" dije haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo. En el rostro de Edward pude ver una sonrisa que a duras penas podía contener. Le lancé una mirada asesina, obviamente sabiendo porqué se reía y sus labios se fruncieron más, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que se moría por reírse.

Cogí a Alice por un brazo, que seguía mirando al infinito y la saqué por la puerta, no sin antes dejar el dinero por mi fabuloso maquillaje. Otro día me encargaría de que me recompensaran por ello. Pude ver como Edward me seguía a pocos pasos.

Al salir del salón de belleza, pude ver como la gente se paraba para mirarme al pasar. Seguí mirando al frente, tirando de Alice, tratando de hacer como que no me importaba, pero claro, no es que me guste llamar la atención, y llamarla precisamente porque parece que me caí en un kit de maquillaje gigante no era muy de mi agrado. Se hacía una tarea difícil, sobre todo cuando unas chicas e empezaron a reír en mi cara. Aceleré más el paso, pero de pronto sentí que una mano me agarraba por el codo y que me tiraba hacia la izquierda. Alice vino, conmigo obviamente, ya que la tenía agarrada firmemente.

Al girarme a ver que me arrastraba vi con sorpresa que era Edward, que me guiaba hacia los lavabos.

Una vez dentro, nos quedamos en silencio, casi se podía escuchar el ruido de los grillos. _Cri Cri. _Eso obviamente sería posible en caso de estar en el campo pero dado que estábamos en la ciudad, concretamente en un baño del centro comercial, la alusión a ruidos de grillos era obviamente un síntoma de lo trastornada que estaba.

-Gracias…-dije mirando al suelo, sabía que nos había metido aquí porque lo estaba pasando mal.

Alcé la mirada y ví que Edward se mostraba muy cohibido, casi tímido por estar ahí. Me pareció extraño dado que de lo poco que lo había visto, había sido generalmente en estado indiferente hacia todo. Pero tan pronto escuché la cisterna del váter, y vi salir a una mujer del váter que se mostró disgustada de ver a Edward ahí, deduje que nos habíamos metido en el baño de mujeres, dado que en este centro comercial no había mixtos. De ahí la incomodidad. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuché la voz de Edward cerca de mí.

-¿Alice?- le preguntó poniéndose delante de ella.

Ella no le contestó, pero sí reaccionó de alguna manera. No de la que me esperaba, pero bueno, esa no es sorpresa.

Se giró hacia mí con cara disgustada.

-¿Qué te han hecho Bellita?

-Eh….-no sabía qué contestar, era obvio que la respuesta es "maquillarme" pero hasta yo, que no entiendo de estas cosas sabía que lo que llevaba en mi cara no se parecía al maquillaje. Ni siquiera al de carnaval.

Se giró ahora hacia Edward.

-¿No pudiste evitar…esto?-dijo señalando mi cara.

-Bueno…-dijo Edward alzando las manos en pose defensiva al ver que Alice entraba en modo: Alice Attack.- No ví lo que le había hecho hasta que ya lo tenían acabado.

Alice de pronto se puso a buscar murmurando para ella sola "¿Dónde está…donde está?" con su voz cantarina mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. La alarma de mi cerebro empezó a sonar, sospechaba que algo iba a pasar, pero aún no sabía el qué.

-Bella, siéntate en el la repisa del lavabo- me ordenó mientras seguía rebuscando.

Oh no… No me equivocaba.

Me giré y miré hacia la repisa. Vale, no es que sea muy alta, mido 1.60, pero ESA repisa estaba DEMASIADO alta. Bueno, quizá hoy tenía el día atlético y me daba subido, igual que en la consulta. Venga, ¡hay que ser optimistas!

Me acerqué y vi que la repisa me llegaba por encima la cintura. _¿Para qué clase de gente hacen estos lavabos? _ La distancia a decir verdad no era tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo soy yo es una distancia muy, muy difícil. En este momento mi apellido parecía burlarse de mí. Swan, elegante como los cisnes…Sí, ironías de la vida. Se equivocaron de ave al elegirla para mi apellido, debería haber sido, Bella Duck (pato) o Bella Chicken (gallina).

Inspiré profundamente y apoyé ambas manos sobre la repisa para impulsarme. Me di alzado lo suficiente para que si levantaba mi rodilla podía empujarme con ella hacia arriba y finalmente subir, pero en cuento lo intenté caí en la cuenta de que los maravillosos pantalones que llevaba hoy, regalo de Alice Cullen, eran muy bonitos, y según ella hacían un buen culo, sí, pero no servía para intentar escalar cosas, definitivamente.

Tuve que dejar de impulsarme con los brazos, y dejarme caer. Volví a tomar impulso, y justo cuando iba a saltar, dos grandes manos me sujetaron por la cintura y me alzaron fácilmente. Apoyé mis manos igualmente, para poder girarme y sentarme y ví que había sido Edward quien me había ayudado.

Le sonreí con los que ahora serían enormes labios rosa chicle. Él me sonrió de vuelta con una muy leve sonrisa, en la que sólo marcaba el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda. Se apartó un tanto al ver que Alice dirigía hacia mí con un pequeño paquete blanco.

-Vamos a quitarte el desayuno de la cara.

No pude evitar reírme de la comparación, al ser justo lo que había pensando yo con anterioridad, que parecía que tenía la cara pintada con colacao. Sacó una toallita desmaquillante y se la extendió hacia Edward, que la cogió indeciso entre si tenía que usarla o si tenía que sostenerla. Cuando vio Alice sacaba otra supo que debía ejercer de "desmaquillador".

Ambos se pusieron a pasarme las toallitas por la cara, y mientras yo cerré los ojos para que no me las metiesen en los ojos.

-Dios…- escuché exclamar a Alice.- ¿pero qué cantidad de maquillaje te han echado?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y ví que sostenía una toallita totalmente marrón, y que inicialmente era blanca, la de Edward no se quedaba atrás.

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad, no me imaginaba que tanta, pensé que era simplemente el color… ¿por qué? ¿Aún queda?

Me giré sin esperar respuesta y pude ver que sí, mi cara ahora parecía la de un leopardo embarrado, estaba a manchas de color marrón, y en ciertas partes de mi cara se podía ver que se asomaba el color blanco de mi piel. Uno de mis ojos también estaba desmaquillado. Me giré de nuevo, no sabiendo que estado era peor, si el de antes o el de ahora.

Volvieron a coger toallitas, unas cuantas más, y al cabo de dos minutos ya tenía mi cara de nuevo limpia. No es que apreciase mucho mi cara, pero en este momento me alegraba de que estuviese así.

-Bueno...- empezó Alice, rebuscando de nuevo en su bolso y sacando botes. Te maquillará una verdadera profesional entonces, es decir, yo.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa como la de Cheshire*.

-Alice, déjala así…-intervino Edward. Me giré para mirarlo y vi que la miraba de forma condescendiente, como un padre que regaña a su hija.

-Pero es que…

Y entonces sucedió un hecho histórico, Edward imitó la carita de pena de Alice, agrandando sus ojos y poniéndoles una expresión triste adorable. Pude ver que Alice parecía resistirse al principio pero…

-Ahg… ¡Vale! ¡Tú ganas!- dijo volviendo a meter las cosas en su bolso.- y ¡que sepas que no se vale usar mis trucos contra mi!

El aprendiz había superado al maestro. Tengo que probar yo también…

_Bueno, aquí un casi mes después….u.u Siento haber tardado..xD Sé que aún encima es corto, más largo que el anterior, pero aún asi corto…u.u_

_Quería agradecer por los reviews/alertas/ favoritos a:_

_*Damy Cullen_

_*Kaprii Mellark_

_*__-DuLce aMoR-___

_*__lexa0619___

_*deskiziada_

_*guili-cullen_

_Gracias por leerme! ^^_

_**Besos pillos de Susurrodeviento :) **_


End file.
